


The Unheard Echoes of a Silent Night

by InTheMidstOfYourDyingFire



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt Michelangelo (TMNT), Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheMidstOfYourDyingFire/pseuds/InTheMidstOfYourDyingFire
Summary: He supposes that he should be content with this being the last thing that he’ll ever see.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	The Unheard Echoes of a Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism is always welcome and encouraged <3
> 
> Enjoy :D
> 
> -Em

The moon shines brightly, illuminating the silvery flakes as they drift slowly downwards to meld with those that have already settled. The snow covered well glistens brightly in contrast to the dark skeletons of the surrounding trees, the forest seemingly endless. He supposes that he should be content with this probably being the last thing that he’ll ever see. He looks down at his bloodied hands, nails cracked and fingers raw from clawing his way up and out. The pain is slowly ebbing away, being replaced by a numbness spreading throughout his body. Whether it’s from the cold or the loss of the blood that he knows is seeping from his wounds, he doesn’t know. 

His shell-cell lay broken at the bottom of the well along with his nunchucks, no longer emitting the emergency signal he’d sent out minutes ago. Knowing his brothers, they're probably going insane by now. Don’s probably frantic by now, trying to trace the last location of his cell. Leo is probably pacing, the slight twitching of his left eye being the only thing to betray his outward calm. Raph’s probably angry, nothing new there besides the underlying worry of a protective older brother. He misses them, but he’s unbelievably glad that his brothers aren’t here. At least they won’t see it happen.

His head lolls to the side and he looks up at the moon once again, bright and full. He allows himself to smile ruefully, ignoring the taste of the blood that had no doubt painted his lips crimson. He thinks perhaps his ribs are broken, and is proven correct when he unintentionally slides lower down the tree he’s been leaning against, the sharp pain causing a hitch in his ragged breathing. 

The sound of something sharp grating on concrete makes his head snap in the direction of the well, pain exploding behind his eyes. He definitely has a concussion. His eyes follow the stark colour of his own blood painting the snow, stopping at the wall of the well where a clawed hand slowly curls around the top, soon joined by another. 

Glaring red eyes peek over the edge, taunting. His eyes close in resignation and he attempts to picture the full moon one last time. He hears a low, menacing growl and a whoosh of air as the creature leaps, and he wills himself to keep his eyes closed just before it makes impact. _I love you, bros._

Nobody’s around to hear him scream.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought and if I should add/remove/change any tags or ratings :)
> 
> -Em


End file.
